It's raining again
by Calusca
Summary: Reboot 2018. -A hurricane hits Hawai'i. Somebody from the past also arrives on the island, carrying a secret that quickly puts everybody in grave danger... Sequel to "Delayed by an accident". Rick h/c.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to my fan fiction called "Delayed by an accident". You don't have to know part 1 to read this, but maybe you'll ask yourself where "the dog" is coming from.

* * *

Lousy weather was coming up.

Anyone could see that. Dark clouds began to pile up on the horizon. Not a very unusual sight here, in the middle of the Pacific, but something about the picture wasn't quite right. He didn't know what. He had been thinking about it all day.

Wind rose in gusts and carried away everything that was not screwed tight. Then the gusts settled again, the wind drove the clouds away and the sun came through. But that was just an illusion. A fool's game. A storm came up. Nothing would stop it. But there was no hurricane warning for Hawai'i, nothing to worry about-

"Hey." Rick blinked in confusion when TC came up to him.

"What's going on?" his friend asked.

"A storm," Rick replied flatly.

TC stared at the horizon and Rick followed his gaze, but apparently they didn't see the same thing.

"Nonsense," TC said. "Looks normal. Nothing on the news either. "

Rick snorted and TC looked at him carefully.

"You're really worried about something," he said.

"About the storm," Rick said, closing his eyes briefly. He hadn't slept the night before, for whatever reason. He had held up well throughout the day, but now the lack of sleep was beginning to take effect. He suddenly felt dead tired.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that TC was still studying him.

"What?" he asked cheekily and looked at the horizon again.

"You look exhausted." TC stepped in front of him, blocking his view. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

_"Orville."_

Rick sighed.

"A storm's comin' up," he repeated. "We should really secure your trailer."

"Hey," said Thomas' voice behind them. "The beer is getting warm."

"Soon," Rick added. "The storm will probably be here early in the morning."

TC frowned.

"What are you talking about, Orville?" he asked. "Where did you get that?"

Rick lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know."

* * *

They returned to their friends sitting around a fire bowl in front of TC's trailer: Thomas and Higgins, Shammy and Kumu. Thomas handed them beer bottles and Higgins was telling a sprawling story about an intruder that Thomas and she had removed from the property. They laughed. Kumu passed popcorn around.

Everything seemed normal, a saturday evening with friends around the campfire. And yet it was so surreal.

Thomas sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee.

"You barely said anything tonight," he said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just tired." It wasn't even a lie.

In the flickering light of the fire bowl, Thomas now looked at him carefully.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Slept badly?"

Before he knew what was happening, he heard himself say, "Not a single minute."

Now Thomas looked worried.

"Why not?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders and looked into the flames.

"Something on your mind?" he heard Thomas say.

"He's worried about the storm," TC said from the other side.

"What storm?" Thomas asked. "I haven't heard of a storm."

The others' conversations stopped.

"A storm?" Kumu piped in. "Rick, where did you get that from? The weather forecast didn't say anything. "

"Allright." Rick raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Then there'll be no storm, I was wrong and you are right. It's okay. " He got up and gave the dog a sign, who immediately rose to follow him.

"We'll go ... around the block."

The silence he left was deafening.

* * *

When he returned half an hour later, Kumu, Higgins and Shammy had left, but his two best friends were still sitting by the fire staring at the flames. Both looked up as he got closer and both looked worried.

"I am sorry," Rick said. "I was rude." He sat between them and sighed.

"Something's wrong with you." Thomas turned to him. "Would you like to talk to us?"

"There's not much to tell," said Rick. "I've a feeling something will happen. And it looks like a storm front's coming up. The wind is increasing. That probably makes me nervous. "

Thomas looked at him and smiled uncertainly. He exchanged glances with TC.

"There's hardly a breeze."

Rick took a deep breath.

"Maybe."

Thomas shook his head.

"You're just tired." He paused. "Maybe we should put out the fire and lie down."

Rick glanced over at TC's trailer.

"What?" TC asked.

"You know," Rick said, "I'd really like to secure your trailer first."

TC sighed heavily, then rose.

"If it makes you happy, bro."

Rick and Thomas also got up when the dog lifted his head at the same moment. The three men felt the gust of wind just a moment later. The looks that TC and Thomas gave their friend were very different than they were two minutes ago.

* * *

They fastened the trailer to the provided hooks in the floor and stowed everything that was in the way or could become a projectile in a storm. It wasn't the first time the three friends did it and they worked effectively together, but this time there was a special tension in the air that was palpable. And that didn't mean the gusts that had picked up speed.

There were wind holes and calm phases, but the air pressure had dropped and when Thomas looked up he could see that the waves were already beating higher on the sea and the trees at the shore were moving. He didn't know why Rick had sensed hours ago what the island was almost unprepared for, but he would worry about that later. He saw that his friends were watching the weather too. He saw that the dog only stayed in place because Rick had told him to, but was actually too restless.

And he saw that Rick was feverishly busy making sure everything was in place when the storm would hit.

The storm.

Why hadn't they heard about it in advance? And why hadn't they trusted Rick when he started to get restless? They knew their friend long enough and knew how sensitive he was. If he felt something, it was there too. They should have listened to him.

He put away what he had in hand and went to his friends. TC looked grim, but Rick gave him a short, if absent-minded grin.

"What about your helicopter?" Rick asked.

"Shammy informed Loof; they'll roll him into the hangar. "

"Good." Rick put his hands on his hips and looked out at the ocean.

"What now?" Thomas asked. "We cannot stay here. Come to Robin's, there we'll be definitely safe. " He saw the glance his two friends exchanged. "And together."

TC gave him an indefinable look, but Rick looked down, then at the dog, then at Thomas.

"What is it?" Thomas asked. "I don't want to have to wonder where you are in the middle of a storm or whether you're okay."

TC nodded and elbowed Rick. Rick took a deep breath.

"I don't know ..." he said. They had to speak louder to be able to communicate in the growing gusts of wind.

"And what are you going to do instead?" TC asked blankly. "Walking outside in a hurricane, huh? Is this your first hurricane? Have you never seen what it can do, man? Do to you?"

Rick only sighed but didn't answer.

"Please," said Thomas. "If we hurry up, we'll still be safe."

TC and Thomas looked at their friend. Rick looked from one to the other.

"Fucking climate change," he said.

* * *

The gusts tore on the roof and it could have been cozy if they hadn't known how dangerous a tropical storm could be. And how unpredictable it was.

Thomas took a few beers out of the fridge and handed the bottles to TC and Rick, but Rick waved it off.

"Have Higgy and Kumu safely arrived in the main house?" TC asked and Thomas nodded. He sat on the back of the couch and pulled his smartphone out of his pocket when he checked the news from Higgins again.

"All right over there. They wait for the storm. "

He put the phone away while he watched TC turn on the television: news on the local channels, but also on the mainland channels. It was difficult to explain where the hurricane came from so suddenly and where it would drift if it was done with Hawai'i. But it wasn't yet, far from it.

Thomas looked over at Rick, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking worried, watching the television news. He saw how tired his friend was and how restless at the same time.

"Rick."

He waited for his friend to look at him.

"Sit down, for heaven's sake, you can hardly keep yourself upright."

TC looked up.

"It's okay," Rick said stubbornly, but his voice sounded exhausted.

"Bullshit," stated TC. "Thomas's right. Come here, sit down. You can't do anything right now."

It took him a moment, then Rick gave up his position at the kitchen counter and joined his friends in the sitting area. Without saying a word, he dropped onto one of the upholstered furniture, leaned back and closed his eyes. His friends watched him fall asleep in seconds.

TC and Thomas exchanged glances, then TC reached for the remote control and turned the sound down while Thomas got up, got a blanket and spread it over their sleeping friend. Then he sat down again, across from Rick, and looked at him thoughtfully.

His gaze fell on the dog, who was lying on an old pillow in a corner, looking at him uncertainly.

"Come on," Thomas said and the dog got up immediately, came closer, jumped to Thomas on the couch - which it was never allowed to otherwise - and snuggled up to him. And Thomas, who otherwise didn't like dogs very much for reasons everybody understands, stroked the frightened animal until it no longer trembled.

* * *

Obviously I am unable to write anything else than h/c, so I am kind of sorry.

So much fun!

By the way; got no idea, who Loof is. Someone doing business with flying machines, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'll listen to every advice you give in your reviews. And I always thought my weakest spot was the foreign language I write in. Or something story-related. Or canon-related.

But in reply to the criticism of my ignorance against hurricane forecasting: I _know_ you can predict a hurricane (to a certain degree). Like in Europe you can predict storms. (We do have severe storms!) It is a part of the story setting that Rick knows what nobody else knows (or thinks he knows). Of course that can't happen.

This ist _not_ a climate report. It's a work of fiction. It's a work of fan fiction, of love and hurt and friendship. _**It is a work of fiction**__. _For christ's sake.

* * *

Rick slept for about 20 minutes, than his phone rang and he struggled out of the blanket and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He studied the display, frowning. Suddenly something rumbled outside. Something big. Thomas got up to check while Rick answered the phone.

"Hey," he said in surprise. "Long time no hear."

TC looked up from a magazine. Thomas was just coming back when Rick said on the phone: "Of all the days of the year you chose today ... yes ... yes, I get that ..."

Thomas made a questioning gesture to TC, who only raised his shoulders in response. Rick got up and took a few steps out of earshot. His friends watched him go.

"A secret," TC said to Thomas, who dropped back into his chair. "Everything alright out there?"

"Yes," replied Thomas. "It was a deck chair. He was a bit ahead, but I got it. And stowed it away. "

He took a sip of his beer.

"It's already pretty stormy out there."

TC nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, on TV they say the worst is going to happen in the morning."

He paused.

"Yes?" Thomas said.

His friend looked at him.

"Rick said the same thing to me a few hours ago. _Hours_ ago. How did he know that? "

"I don't know," said Thomas. "Let's ask him."

In that moment Rick came around the corner, put the phone on the table in front of him and sat on the couch. The dog came closer and put it's head on his knee and Rick absently scratched he dog's ear.

"Are you all right?" Thomas asked.

"Who was it?" TC wanted to know.

Rick barely looked up.

"Toni."

"Oh," said Thomas. "How is she?"

"She's on the island." Rick shook his head. "She says she's got some business here and has just arrived."

"Bad day for a flight to Hawai'i," said TC cautiously. He sensed that more would come.

Rick sighed.

"I'll pick her up from the airport. There are no buses anymore. And there are no Ubers available tonight. "

He looked at Thomas.

"May I leave the dog with you?"

"Wait a minute." Thomas raised his hands in a defensive posture. "You don't really wanna get out there?"

"I have to go to the airport, so I have to get out there," Rick said. "But I guess the dog doesn't have to go with me. But if you-"

"Brother," TC interrupted. "You drive a sports car. That's a small breakfast for a hurricane. If you think we'll let you go alone, think again. "

He glanced at Thomas.

"I'll drive you. We leave the dog with Thomas. "

Thomas nodded.

"Be careful, please."

"We will."

Rick looked confused when TC got up, than Thomas got up, too.

"What the-?" he asked.

"Don't stall, Orville," answered TC on the way to the door.

* * *

Thomas tried to keep himself busy, but he didn't really succeed.

He kept an eye on the television news, but it only served to worry him. Hard-working young women and men told him in front of large weather maps what Thomas already knew: a storm was approaching Hawai'i and hardly anyone had foreseen it. And those who had sensed it had been ignored.

He turned off the TV set and leaned back with a sigh. The dog passed him, wandering aimlessly up and down. He had been restless since Rick and TC had left the house; no doubt he sensed something, too. Thomas no longer knew what to do with the animal - he had tried everything to distract him, but to no avail. Probably because Thomas himself didn't feel any calmer than the dog. Despite the rumbling wind outside, he winced when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

They had to make detours more than once. The storm hadn't even really arrived on the island, but some roads were already closed, either because of flooding or because of fallen trees. TC never complained; he always turned around his van and looked for another way. It wasn't easy, even though they both knew the island well.

TC also had to struggle to keep the van on the road, the gusts shook the vehicle so hard. Rick had become silent and had hardly said anything beyond the route planning.

TC glanced at him from time to time, then finally asked: "Aren't you happy to see Toni again?"

Rick stared at the street.

TC had to set the wipers to the highest level.

"It's strange circumstances."

TC looked briefly to his friend.

"What's with you? Weren't you guys a couple? "

Rick sighed.

"Not really."

TC snorted.

"When she went to the mainland last year, you'd been a bit moody for a while."

"We were _not_ a couple."

"Oh, man," said TC. "We're really going in circles. And I don't mean the traffic. "

* * *

Thomas opened the door. Higgins stood in front of it, wrapped in a raincoat that was too big for her.

"Surprise," she said without enthusiasm.

"Come in." Thomas waved her in and then took off her wet coat. "Did you bring that from England?"

Higgins ran a hand through the short, wet curls.

"Kumu loaned it to me." She looked around. "Where are the boys?"

Thomas smiled briefly at the name for his friends. "On the road."

Higgins whirled around.

"On the road? In a storm? Wasn't the plan to wait here for the storm to die down? "

Thomas shrugged. The dog came closer and sniffed Higgins' legs. She put a hand on his back. "Toni is on the island. They pick her up from the airport. "

Higgins stared at him.

"Toni."

"You remember her?"

"Of course I remember Toni. She broke Rick's heart last year. "

Thomas winced.

"Something like that, yes."

Higgins shook her head.

"And you let them go? It's very dangerous right now. "

"They'd been _Marines_, Higgy, they'll be fine."

"Marines or not, such a storm is unpredictable-"

"Higgins."

Thomas raised his hands in a comforting gesture.

"If you want to make me feel bad because I sent my friends out in a storm alone - you're late. The dog ... "

Both looked at the half-breed, who was standing at a window and seemed to stare out.

"What about him?" Higgins asked.

"He looks at me reproachfully, all the time."

"Fair enough," Higgins said.

Then the light went out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was more than three times longer than usual, but they reached the airport. There was not a single car, no taxi, no wiki bus, no Uber on the short parking lot. Still, a uniformed man waved them on.

"You can't park here!" He had to scream over the wind.

"Why not?" TC called back. "Space enough."

"One false gust and your truck bangs us into the glass front!"

TC looked at Rick.

"True again."

So they parked in the garage and hurried to the gate that Toni had mentioned on the phone. The two friends looked around the waiting hall: no sign of Toni.

"Damn it," Rick murmured.

"You must have noted the gate number incorrectly," TC said helpfully.

"No," Rick hissed. "I didn't."

"Easy," said TC. "Don't tear my head off. I'm here with you or not?"

Rick took a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"Relax, man," said TC. "There are only a handful of people left here. We'll find her. "

Rick looked anything but relaxed.

"I have a bad feeling."

TC raised an eyebrow.

"Like with the storm?" He asked.

Rick didn't look at him.

"Just like with the storm."

They both looked around for a while. There were a couple of travelers hurrying outside from the gates, probably to the garages. Some people were just sitting on the floor of the waiting hall, obviously stranded. Backpackers were among them, business people, families with children. No Toni.

"Let's split up," Rick suggested, checking his watch. "We can meet here again in twenty minutes."

"Okay," said TC. "I'm going this way."

He pointed the direction, then turned back to Rick.

"Don't get lost."

His friend nodded.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas and Higgins tried to find answers in the junction box.

"It's not because of the fuses," said Thomas and closed the door of the box.

"A major power fail," said Higgins. "Islandwide. Or districtwide. It wouldn't be a miracle. "

"Doesn't Robin have an emergency generator?" Thomas asked.

Higgins thought for a moment.

"Is that an emergency?" she asked.

Thomas put his hands on his hips.

"At least we have to know if Kumu is doing well."

Higgins took her phone out of his pocket, looked at it, and then swore under her breath.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

She showed the display to him.

_No service._

* * *

TC went slowly.

For one thing, he didn't want to miss Toni - he hadn't seen her for a year, maybe she'd changed. On top of that, some things went through his mind. His friend, above all. Rick had changed since the accident and the dog's bite injury, had become more serious, more withdrawn, more careful. He kept his feelings to himself and his friends often an arm's length away. It hurt TC to see his friend like that. Rick had always been warm and open, unable to pretend, compassionate and funny. None of it was left.

TC still hoped that it was only temporary and that Rick would eventually recover. He missed his friend. Now Rick also had providences. And his ex-girlfriend was on the island. It couldn't get any better.

TC wandered through the hallways. There was a strange atmosphere. What was simmering with activity once, now lay waiting. Travelers, who were otherwise under time pressure, now sat on the floor of the waiting halls and shared their food with strangers. Children who did not have a common language played with each other. Strangers started talking and exchanging their worries, comforting themselves and encouraging each other. Some laughed together. Some slept on the benches. Two travelers at the end of the last gate made music with the guitars they had brought with them. But no Toni. TC turned at the end of the aisle and started the long way back.

Rick was already waiting for him, hands on hips, giving him a grim look.

"No luck, huh?"

"No," Rick said shortly. "Most gates are no longer occupied. Nobody has passenger lists, nobody knows anything. What kind of incompetent bunch is this?"

TC let him blow off steam.

"She has to be here," he simply said.

"Yeah?" Rick answered. "You don't say. Where? "

Exhausted, he dropped onto one of the waiting benches and put his head on his hands, his elbows on his knees. TC sat down next to him and put a hand on his back. He felt how tense his friend was.

"Calm down," said TC. "She can't be far. Maybe in the restroom. "

Rick snorted.

"I checked it out already," he said, more calmly.

Both were silent for a moment, at a loss. Rick stared straight ahead without really seeing anything. Now or never, TC thought.

"Why can't you sleep?" TC asked. He felt that he was experiencing a rare window of opportunity.

"How do I know," Rick said wearily.

"Has this happened before?"

Rick turned to him and looked at him suspiciously. "What that's gonna be? A therapy lesson? "

"No," TC answered calmly. "I wanna help you get better. That's what friends do. They take care of each other. "

Rick kept his gaze but said nothing.

"You are still not feeling well, brother," TC continued. "I can see that, Thomas sees it, even Higgy. We worry. And we want you to know that. "

"I know that," Rick said in a choked voice.

"That's good." TC smiled at him. "I know you don't wanna talk about whatever is bothering you right now. But promise me that you will catch up ... as soon as you can. "

Rick took a deep breath, then nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Okay," TC said.


	4. Chapter 4

The trees were moving.

Thomas had already seen tropical storms, even in Hawai'i, but he was always impressed by the tremendous power of nature. And to consider how small and vulnerable the volcanic islands in the Pacific were when a storm hit them ...

Thomas pushed the thoughts aside. Higgins and he struggled through the storm a few yards over to the main house. Thomas glanced over his shoulder, but the dog followed. When they were at the door, he held Higgins by the shoulder.

"What about Zeus and Apollo?" he asked. "They won't jump at the dog, will they?"

Higgins looked at him under her wet hair, made a small noise and opened the door.

Darkness received them. Both of them involuntarily stopped and listened. There was a strange sound, very quiet. Higgins and Thomas stood stiffly, trying to hear what was going on. Then Higgins took a few steps forward, felt her way up the wall and down the two steps. A rustle stopped her.

"Zeus, Apollo," she said. "Sit!"

More rustling, panting. Thomas felt the dog hide behind his legs.

"Don't worry," he said without conviction. "They won't harm you."

A strange sound came from Higgins' direction, a suppressed laugh, maybe.

* * *

They sat like this for a while, both immersed in their thoughts. Then Rick stood up abruptly.

"There she is," he said.

TC followed his gaze. In fact, Toni came up to them, limping and leaning on two crutches. He remembered that she had MS; it seemed to have gotten worse since the last time they saw her. Or maybe she had just had an episode. But why would she choose exactly this time to undertake a strenuous flight?

She smiled when she saw Rick and TC and slowly came up to them. The friends took a few steps towards her, then Rick and Toni faced each other again, for the first time in over a year. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"There you are. We were looking for you everywhere. "

"Sorry," she said. "Hi, TC."

"Toni," TC replied . Something was wrong, he sensed it.

"Do you have any luggage?" Rick asked. "Not that anything would work here-"

"Rick." Toni grabbed his arm. "I need your help."

Then she looked down at her hand on Rick's arm. She ran a finger over his scar from the bite wound, still fiery red.

"How did that happen?" she asked in horror.

"Long story," Rick said. "What's wrong?"

Toni looked at him. "I need something from my old house. And I can't go there alone."

"What?" Rick exclaimed. "You sold that house a year ago!"

"I've hid some... documents in there-"

A darkly dressed man came very close. Another man approached TC from the other side. Their escape route was cut off, just like that. They had dropped their attention.

TC felt the man next to him push the barrel of a gun into his ribs.

"Don't do anything," the other said to Rick. "Or your friend dies."


	5. Chapter 5

The Dobermans actually stayed where they were, but never took their eyes off the mongrel.

Higgins and Thomas moved very carefully through the rooms. It was pitch dark. At the kitchen counter, Higgins opened a drawer and took out a flashlight. She turned it on and immediately they could see where the noise came from: Kumu was lying in a corner of the kitchen, moaning. Her leg was twisted.

Higgins and Thomas rushed to her.

"Kumu!"

"Kumu, what is-"

Kumu was conscious, only just. She opened her eyes when she heard the familiar voices and blinked into the flashlight.

"What happened, Kumu?" Higgins asked in horror, reaching for her arm while Thomas looked at Kumu's leg in the diffuse light. He put his hand gently on Kumu's lower leg, but the Hawaiian woman groaned immediately.

Thomas raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, Kumu."

"What hurts?" Higgins wanted to know.

"Everything," Kumu gasped.

"How did that happen?" Thomas asked.

Kumu turned her head slightly in his direction.

"What do _you_ think? The damn light went out and I tripped. "

Thomas and Higgins exchanged glances. Higgins instinctively pulled her phone out of her pocket and switched on the display: No service.

* * *

"It's okay," Rick said calmly. "I'm completely with you."

Everyone remained silent for a moment, then Rick made an impatient gesture.

"You have to make demands now, otherwise we'll still be here tomorrow morning."

TC almost grinned; that was as much his friend as he knew him.

"We want the documents," said one of the men in black.

"Fine," Rick replied. "And where are they?"

Toni looked at him intently.

"In my house…"

"What are these documents?" TC asked. He immediately felt the weapon deeper in his ribs.

"You don't ask any questions here."

"Then what do you need us for?"

"Shut up." TC's guard pushed him roughly and TC staggered a few steps forward.

"Hey." Rick raised his hands in a comforting gesture. "It's okay. Nobody freaks out here and you'll leave my friend alone. You don't want to draw any attention, do you? "

He took in a deep breath. "I'll get the documents for you. I know where they are. "

TC casted a glance at his friend: Rick lied shamelessly. Like TC, he had no idea of any documents that Toni was supposed to have. Rick gave him a quick look and TC saw how confused his friend was, but also how determined.

"You'll stay here," said No. 2. "As a deposit."

In the periphery of his vision, TC could see a third man hanging out a few feet away. The spacious jacket he was wearing had no inkling of anything good.

"You come with me," No.1 said to Rick.

"Take the truck," TC said, reaching into his pocket. Again the barrel of the gun, No. 1 also looked very nervous. TC slowed his movements, pulled the car keys out of his pocket very slowly and tossed the bundle to Rick. Rick caught it smoothly. It was like being under fire as before; they functioned as a well-coordinated team.

"With that you have at least a chance in the storm." He looked at Rick and his friend held his gaze, a second longer than necessary.

And then TC knew that Rick had understood.

* * *

Thomas carefully felt the injury. Kumu groaned, but they had to know how big the damage was. Finally Thomas let go of her and sighed.

"What is it?" Higgins asked, her hand still on the woman's arm. "Is it broken?"

"Probably, yes," replied Thomas. "We have to make it as comfortable as possible for her and wait out the storm."

Higgins looked horrified.

"Kumu," Thomas said gently.

"I understand, Thomas," said Kumu wearily. "I have to be brave."

Thomas smiled.

"Yeah, exactly. It sure hurts a lot, but we can't get help right now. We cannot move you and we cannot get out of here. "

Higgins was still staring at him.

"What if I try to fight my way through?"

"To do what?" Thomas asked her. "To kidnap an ambulance? Higgins, you probably won't get far. It's quite possible that the Kamehameha Highway is already flooded. "

"And then how-"

"Higgins!" Thomas snapped at her and she fell silent. "We'll think about that later. First we have to make Kumu as comfortable as possible. "

He looked at her, a request in his eyes.

She nodded.

"Do you have pain medication in the house?"

She nodded.

"Good," said Thomas. "Get them. But be careful. Don't stumble, too. "

"I 'm not planning to," said Higgins, standing up. Carefully she made her way to the bathroom.

Thomas stayed with Kumu.

* * *

No.1 pulled his gun out of his jacket as they reached the garage and aimed the barrel at Rick as they headed for TC's truck.

"There're cameras here," Rick pointed out. "Just saying."

"Yeah?" No. 1 asked. "Don't worry yourself."

"It's okay," Rick replied soothingly.

They walked slowly towards the truck. No.1 raised the gun a little higher and aimed directly at Rick's back.

"You're driving," he said gruffly. "No stunts!"

Rick took a shaky breath, then unlocked the truck and opened the driver's door. He climbed into the cab and used the few seconds that # 1 wasn't in sight to reach under the driver's seat where TC had hidden a gun. He gripped it, released the safety catch, straightened up and shot at No. 1 when he was opening the passenger door. The shot echoed loudly through the garage and after that it was dead silent.

* * *

TC and Toni had had to sit down, framed by the two men in black. When security forces and the airport police suddenly stormed in the same direction, all the stranded people in the waiting room looked up.

"Shots on the parking deck," one called to a colleague. TC felt cold shivers going down his spine. When he glanced at Toni, he saw that her eyes were wide with terror.

For a while they could only watch security guards running back and forth, standing together in groups, discussing, and then drifting apart again.

TC felt the looks of the men in black on him. He tried to shield Toni with his body, to direct her towards him unobtrusively. The men in black looked nervous. They paid more and more attention to their surroundings instead of TC and Toni. TC moved closer to the wide corridor and pulled Toni with him.

"Hey," he whispered to one of the security guards who was standing nearby, a weapon in his arm, in a careful position, face to the aisle. He turns around in astonishment.

"What happened?" TC asked. "In the parking garage. My car is there. What happened?"

"There were suspicious noises," the man said hesitantly.

"Someone said gunfire," TC helped, but the man shook his head.

"No shots. Some bang. "

TC swallowed.

"My bus is there. A big brown one, lettering on it, "Island Hoppers". "

The man shakes his head.

"Sorry, man," he said. "Not seen." He took a deep breath. "There is no bus."

* * *

They waited. There was nothing else they could do. TC watched the men in black get more and more nervous the longer their buddy was gone. TC could understand it: the longer Rick was away, his nervousness also increased. They started making mistakes, their attention faded, they stopped paying attention to their prisoners.

"What do you think they are up to?" TC heard Toni whisper.

He didn't take his eyes off the men.

"I don't know," he replied. "But they don't seem to know it exactly themselves."

He glanced at Toni.

"What documents are they?"

Toni took a deep, trembling breath.

"Do they even exist?" TC asked bitterly.

She looked at him.

"Yes, _yes_, TC, they exist. They're on a flashdrive. "

One of the men looked in their direction, then his eyes wandered again.

"An USB stick?" TC asked.

Toni nodded.

"Does Rick know where this stick is?"

Toni shook her head.

TC reached for her arm.

"Are you serious? How's he supposed to find it? The guy will kill him! "

"Hey," one of the black men called out , raised his gun and came quickly to TC.

"Shut up, you-" TC rose in one motion and slapped the gun from the man's hand, then rammed his elbow into his face. The guy dropped to the ground like a stone.

"Shut up yourself," TC whispered.

Then he helped Toni to his feet.

"We're leaving."

The other travelers applauded.

* * *

They didn't get far.

Uniformed police officers came towards them in the main hall. TC involuntarily took a step back in anticipation of - he didn't know what to expect. Nothing good. But the cops came up to Toni.

"I have to arrest you," one said to Toni.

"_What_?" TC exclaimed. "Why?"

"TC," Toni tried to appease.

"Where do you come from in the middle of a hurricane?" TC asked in consternation.

"Everything you'll say-"

"Are you even real?" TC shouted.

"TC!" Toni called. "Don't make it worse!"

"What? _Me_?" TC raised both hands in a desperate gesture that included everything: the hostage situation, the hurricane, the fact that his friend was in a precarious situation.

"_I'm_ making things worse?"

* * *

The storm was still raging. And it was pitch dark. Higgins stumbled back, holding a bottle of water and a pill bottle.

"Juliet." Kumu reached for Higgins' hand just as she settled next to Kumu. "The radio!"

Higgins froze.

"The radio," she repeated tonelessly.

"Which radio?" Thomas asked.

"Yes!" Higgins then exclaimed, already more enthusiastic.

"What radio?" Thomas wanted to know. He heard rustling in the dark. Then rumbling.

"Hey? Higgins? Hey! "

* * *

It had been such a long, grueling day.

Thomas had been sitting in a hospital corridor for so long that he felt he would soon merge with the furniture. He didn't know how much time had passed. The view outside through the window also gave no certainty: it was dark, so it could be night or maybe it was the storm that submerged everything in darkness.

Rain pounded on the window and then suddenly TC was standing in front of him, looking exhausted and drenched. Thomas sat up in the armchair.

"TC," he said. "Where do you come from?"

TC made an indefinite gesture and dropped into the armchair next to Thomas.

"How did you find me?" Thomas asked, while TC sank back with a groan.

"By accident."

"You okay?" Thomas studied his friend.

"Not really," TC admitted and finally looked at Thomas.

His eyes said it all.

A shiver ran down Thomas's spine.

"Where's Rick?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was the evening of the second day after the storm night. Emergency services and the military had just been able to bring the power grid back to a reasonably stable level and the friends looked after the damage at La Mariana. It was limited. Outside, posts and handrails had been torn off and were floating somewhere in the sea, but the roof was intact and, miraculously, no windows were damaged and the interiors were okay. There had been water under the door in the back storage room, but a few employees who had appeared the day before had already taken care of it.

TC had informed all employees on several closing days. When he put the message on the thread and received a few friendly replies, he felt like he had he betrayed someone. Someone or something. He sighed and dropped his hand on the phone, then looked up.

Higgins sat at the large table in the middle of the room where the friends often met, when there was something to talk about. Her phone was on the table in front of her and there was a mug of coffee, almost untouched. Higgins herself stared and winced as Thomas approached her from behind and put a hand on her shoulder. TC couldn't hear what Thomas was saying to her, but Higgins tried to smile and nodded to Thomas. He sat down next to her and put his hands clasped on the table.

Waiting.

They waited.

There was nothing else they could do.

Rick had disappeared without a trace on storm day. There was no news and no life sign from him. The night before, they had turned to Civil Protection, which was evaluating all the data available to those missing, stranded, injured, and dead as quickly as possible, but they were told it would take time before they got word.

The police worked with the civil protection team to evaluate personal data under high pressure, but even when they reached Katsumoto and asked for help, he could give them no hope that their request would be processed quickly.

"Hundreds are missing, just as many are homeless. We have a lot of injured. "

He fell silent, but the friends who had huddled around Thomas's phone had known what he didn't want to say.

"I don't have him on any of the lists yet," Katsumoto had finally said. "And please believe me that I check every hour to see if his name is on. If he is reported as found or injured, you will find out immediately. "

"Thank you, Gordon."

Thomas had hung up and looked at his friends. They had all thought the same thing, but no one had said it.

Since then their mood had been depressed. They talked a lot on the phone, visited Kumu in the hospital and looked after her, and Kumu always asked the same question first: "Did you find him?"

It seemed impossible that Rick was simply gone. They knew that he could handle a crises and defend himself, but what could you do about a tropical storm if you had a killer with you? TC rubbed his eyes. Something must have happened to him, otherwise they would have heard of him long ago. He got up from the bar stool and went over to Higgins and Thomas. Higgins looked up and smiled at him, but Thomas just stared ahead and didn't respond when TC sat next to him.

"Hey." It was some time before Thomas looked up.

"You know him. He'll make it. "

Thomas took a deep breath.

"So why doesn't he call?" Thomas' dark eyes fixed on TC. "He must know that we are worried sick."

"Maybe it isn't possible for him," remarked TC. "The telephone networks are still unstable."

"It's been almost three days, TC," whispered Thomas.

TC glanced at Higgins, but she only looked at him with concern.

"The island is big-"

"Not_ that_ big-"

The dog suddenly raised its head and whimpered. The three friends looked over at him in astonishment, then the half-breed jumped up and sprinted to the door, through which Rick stepped just a second later and was confronted with a bundle of dog that were writhing with joy. He crouched and tried to cope with the excited dog, who was standing on his knees with both front paws, trying to lick his face.

"It's okay," Rick said defensively, patting the dog on the back and getting up again. There he stood, in black jeans and a dark t-shirt in which TC had never seen him before. He looked exhausted, but hold himself upright. His face was barely visible in the half-light.

TC was the first to free himself from his torpor. He got up from the chair and covered the few yards to his friend, as Rick made no move to get closer.

"Where have you been?" TC asked hoarsely.

It took a long moment, then Rick said muffled, "I can't tell you that."

TC studied his friend. Rick's breathing was laborious and there was something wrong with his body language, but he looked determined, though exhausted to death.

"We didn't know anything-" TC broke off and had to clear his throat.

He heard Thomas approach and say, "TC, let it-"

"We thought you were dead," it broke out of TC and he also covered the last distance to his friend and pulled him into an embrace. He felt Rick shiver with exhaustion. Rick gave a suppressed groan and immediately TC released him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, eyeing his friend.

Rick grinned briefly at him.

"Just a scratch."

"_Jeez_, Orville," TC sighed and watched Thomas hugging their friend as well, then Higgins.

"Sit down," Higgins said. "You are dead tired."

"Where's Toni?" Rick asked, looking from TC to Thomas, then to Higgins. His blue eyes were researching and knowing at the same time, but a veil clouded his eyes.

"Sit down," repeated Thomas Higgins' invitation. "Before you keel over. We'll tell you everything. "


	7. Chapter 7

He shook his head in disbelief when they told him that Toni was in custody and Kumu in the hospital. It was like he was retreating from them, but they couldn't let that happen.

"Where are you hurt?" Thomas asked. "How bad is it?"

Rick seemed to be working back his way to their conversation.

"Not too serious," he said wearily. "A cut on the shoulder. But..."

"But?" Thomas asked and exchanged a look with Higgins and TC.

Rick swallowed.

"Maybe there's still a splinter in it. It feels like."

"What kind of splinter?" Higgins asked. "Glass? Wood? Metal?"

She wanted to keep him talking, Thomas understood, to prevent a shock, to keep him in the here and now.

"Glass," Rick replied. "It hurts."

This simple admission almost broke Thomas' heart. Rick was tough; the admission that he was in pain showed him how exhausted his friend was. He took a deep breath.

"Let's take a look at it," he said firmly.

* * *

Rick struggled to pull the shirt over his head. TC watched it for a moment, then gently helped. Together they uncovered a wound on Rick's right shoulder blade, which was obviously in need of care. The bandage had bled through and was already coming off. The three friends stared in horror at Rick's back because the cut wasn't the only wound. There were a lot of bruises in different shades of color as well as other smaller cuts.

"What happened there, brother?" TC asked in a choked voice.

"I ... disagreed with someone," Rick explained.

"It looks more like a deadly fight," TC remarked, looking at his friend inquiringly, but Rick didn't comment that.

Thomas pulled up a chair and sat down. He gently ran his hand over Rick's wounds. Then he looked at his friends.

"We'll need more light," he said.

* * *

It was almost like a surgery.

Thomas washed his hands very carefully while TC looked for a light source and finally found it in Rick's office. He dragged the spotlight into the main room, where Higgins spread the contents of the company's first aid kit on the table . When she looked up and met TC's eyes, he saw the concern in her eyes. He nodded to her and she replied. Thomas stepped out of the staff washroom and swapped places with Higgins. TC arranged the spotlight until Thomas nodded.

"Everything okay?" he asked, placing his hand on Rick's back.

"Yeah," Rick replied shortly. "Let's get it over with. Please."

Thomas put on gloves, removed the old bandage and dropped it on the floor. The cut was long and looked ugly. It was bleeding a little now that the bandage was missing and Higgins handed Thomas a wet cloth. Thomas gently dabbed the wound dry, then ran two fingers along the cut until he heard Rick take in a sharp breath.

"Right here?" he asked.

His friend nodded.

"I don't see anything," said Thomas in frustration.

Higgins handed him tweezers, but Thomas shook his head.

"I can't see a thing. We need a magnifying glass. Do we have one?"

Higgins shook her head. Thomas looked at TC. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't poke blindly into the wound," said Thomas dully. "That _hurts_."

"Go on," he heard Rick say, but Thomas shook his head.

"No," said Thomas. "I won't. Don't you have a magnifying glass ... in the office, maybe? "

Rick sighed heavily.

"Thomas, _please_ ..."

Thomas took a few breaths, then he said, "All right."

* * *

The wound was bleeding and it got worse the longer he used the tweezers to look for the splinter. He talked to Rick all the time, trying to calm his friend. There was no other way to find the splinter than by causing his friend pain and it seemed like ages that Thomas was poking around in the wound.

But finally Rick suppressed a sound of pain and Thomas knew he had it now. He put the tweezers back on and got hold of the piece of glass. He carefully pulled it out of the wound and dropped it on a cloth that Higgins had placed on the table. In the corner of his eye he saw Higgins gently wipe the blood that was now flowing from the wound. TC came closer and together they stared at the piece of glass. It was about the size of a small coin.

"No wonder it hurt," commented Thomas, grabbing the piece with tweezers and holding it out to Rick for inspection.

Higgins put pressure on the wound until it stopped bleeding, which took a while. Thomas meanwhile examined his friend for further wounds and found two cracked ribs. There was nothing they could do about it right now, but it wasn't lost on Thomas how warm his friend felt to the touch. He just hoped that Rick would be able to hold on until they had properly treated the wound. When Higgins taped the new bandage on, Thomas pulled up his chair and placed himself in front of his friend, who had difficulty keeping himself upright.

"Hey," said Thomas, smiling at Rick.

His friend grinned back, exhaustion clear on his face.

"How are you?"

It was almost stupid to ask, but the only way to keep Rick awake and reasonably alert.

"Okay," Rick replied and that was the most honest answer Thomas could hope for. He put his hand on Rick's arm.

"It'll be over soon," he comforted his friend. "Then you can lie down."

But Rick shook his head.

"I have to see Toni."

"Not tonight," said Thomas firmly. "Rick, seriously. It's in the middle of the night, they won't let you visit her. And you're completely spent. You have to rest."

"I've got something ... that will be interesting for the police. But Toni needs to know first- "

Thomas tightened his grip.

"Not tonight," he repeated. "You're hurt, you've lost a certain amount of blood _and_ you have a fever. You really have to rest. "

Rick hung his head, breathing heavily.

"There'll be enough time tomorrow for everything you've on your mind," said Thomas, but Rick shook his head.

"Not for this."

* * *

They couldn't tell whether they had convinced him or whether he was just so exhausted that he couldn't go on. They made it as comfortable as possible for him on the couch in the office, gave him pain medication and covered him with a blanket. TC sat in a chair next to the couch and looked as if he didn't want to leave this post for the time being.

"I'll take care of him," he announced, and Thomas nodded.

"Let us know in case his fever rises."

TC nodded once and Thomas left the office, closed the door quietly and returned to the dining room, where Higgins cleaned up the first aid items. Exhausted, he dropped onto a chair.

"Are you okay?" Higgins asked him.

Thomas took a deep breath.

"Yes. It's just... Rick has been through a lot in the past three days. "

Higgins paused and looked at him.

"And we don't even know a fraction of the story."

* * *

He called Katsumoto even though it was late at night. And even though it was late at night, the detective answered immediately.

"We found Rick," said Thomas, running a free hand through his hair. His hand was trembling, he noticed now. The tension drained and gave way to exhaustion. "Or he found us."

Katsumoto was silent for a moment.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"More or less," replied Thomas. "He's got a few injuries, but none of them are life threatening."

Silence for a moment.

"I suspect he wanna see Toni."

"Yes," Thomas admitted. "But that has to wait. Rick is completely exhausted; he must rest for a while and besides he's-"

He heard Katsumoto sigh on the other end of the line.

"Tomorrow morning, 10am, in my office," the detective said. "If the roads are clear."

"Gordon, Rick's running a fever. We suspect it's a wound infection. If his condition deteriorates-"

"Okay, " Katsumoto said. "I understand that he's too sick to testify. I can give him three days, maybe more. Make sure he doesn't show up anywhere. "He paused. "And keep me updated."

"I will," replied Thomas, ending the conversation. When he looked up, he found himself in Higgins' worried glance.

"You also need to rest," she said seriously.

Thomas wrapped his arms around himself.

"I wish it were that easy," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I swear I wrote this long before S2E20 was aired, but didn't post it until now. Clearly there are some similarities - the fight, the impending trouble with the police - but... well. You know.

* * *

The next morning Thomas woke up early, disoriented for a minute, then remembering everything.

He looked around in La Mariana's dining room, finding Higgins curled up in a makeshift blanket bed on the floor, fast asleep, Rick's dog at her side. Thomas decided to let her sleep for a little bit longer and went to the bathroom to fresh up a little.

When he stepped into the kitchen after that, he was surprised to see Rick there, making coffee. His friend's movements were slow, his hands were shaking but he was getting there.

"Hey", Thomas said.

Rick barely looked up.

"Hi."

"You allright?" Thomas stepped closer, taking a good look at his friend. Rick was standing upright, but didn't look rested at all. "You're still running a fever, aren't you?"

Rick sighed, tightening his grip on the kitchen counter.

"I'm okay."

"You should be in bed", Thomas insisted. He watched his friend swaying a little on his feet and instinctively reached out to support him. Rick staggered back a step.

"Listen, Thomas." Rick closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up again. "Wake up TC and Higgins, will you? I gotta tell you something."

* * *

He put a flashdrive on the table.

"That's what it's all about", Rick said. "It stores documents that contain evidence about a federal agency being involved in drug trafficking between the United States and El Salvador. Toni must've got the stick last year, maybe as a bet in a poker game. "

He looked up and met the eyes of his three friends. He had expected them to be angry with him, but he saw only concern and compassion in their eyes.

"So you risked your life for _that_," TC said slowly and Rick sighed.

"I didn't_ risk_ my life-"

"Brother," TC said, "look at you. You'd been gone for three days, you came back, completely exhausted, sick _and_ injured and with a stick full of delicate documents. If they could, the Narcos would've killed you. "

"This stick has to go to the police," Higgins said to Rick. "Right away. As long as you have it, your life is in danger. "

"If I give it to the police, Toni will be nicked," Rick objected. "And me too."

There was silence for a moment.

"Why you?" Thomas asked. "What've you done?"

Rick looked at him. His light blue eyes were fever-bright.

"I killed the guy who wanted the stick," he said hoarsely.

"I'm sure that happened in self-defense," Thomas said slowly after a beat, but Rick shook his head.

"So that's what caused all your injuries?" TC asked. "And that's why you've disappeared for three days?"

Rick nodded, breathing heavily.

"Why didn't you contact us?" Higgins asked. "We were very worried about you."

"The fucking cell phone has given up," Rick said.

Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

Rick shrugged.

"Happens." He threw his phone on the table and they saw that Rick was telling the truth. The case looked like it got under a truck.

"What happened?" TC asked, but Rick just shrugged his shoulders.

"The stick has to go to the police," Higgins insisted. She crossed her arms over her chest. "But I didn't say we have to explain where it came from."

"How do you know what's on the stick?" Thomas asked Rick.

"And who told you where Toni got it from?" TC interjected. "She didn't tell you that."

Rick said nothing and just sighed.

"Rick?" Thomas asked.

"I can't tell you that," Rick insisted. "I've already put you in danger, all of you."

"We wanna help you," Thomas exclaimed. "But we can't if you won't let us."

Rick closed his eyes briefly.

"Rick", Thomas said pleadingly. "Please."

"I can't... It would make you accomplices."

"My friend," TC put his big hand on Rick's uninjured shoulder, "We already are."

* * *

They saw the trouble Rick had to keep himself upright by now. He was visibly fighting the fever and so they ordered him to take a break, in the office, on the couch.

"He needs some antibiotics," Higgins said, looking at Thomas. "Otherwise he won't get better. The wound has obviously become infected. "

Thomas nodded and crouched next to Rick's couch.

"Rick, buddy," he said, "We'll try to get some medication. Or do you want to go to a hospital? "

"God, no," Rick answered.

Thomas put his hand on Rick's arm and looked at his friend for a moment. Then he exchanged a look with Higgins, who nodded, and TC, who only looked at him seriously.

"Shammy knows a doctor who treats veterans for free," TC said. "His office isn't far from here. If he's in, he'll sure give you some antibiotics. Tell him you're friends of Shammy. "

TC scrolled on his cell phone, then found the address and sent it to Thomas.

Thomas got up and put his hand on TC's shoulder.

"Take care of him."

TC hold his friend's glance.

"You know I will."

Thomas nodded.

* * *

TC squeezed three pills out of the pack of painkillers he had found in the office and picked up a bottle of water, but Rick moved first, held out his hand, car keys on his palm. TC smiled despite the circumstances.

"So you brought it back?" he asked. "Or are the keys all that's left of it?"

Rick sighed.

"Not a scratch on it," he said.

"Unlike you," TC answered, took the keys and handed over the pills.

"Let's hope Thomas and Higgins get some antibiotics," he said, watching Rick wash the pills down with some water. "The pain reliever alone won't cope with your fever."

Rick put the half-empty bottle down next to him and carefully sank back on the couch. TC tucked a pillow behind his friend's back trying to relieve the injured side, but Rick groaned under his breath.

"Sorry," TC said, but Rick shook his head weakly and closed his eyes.

"Never mind…"

TC sighed and looked at his sick friend, who was breathing hard trying to cope with pain and fever.

"What happened to you, bro?" TC asked. "You'd been in some Tarantino stuff? Did you storm into a room with a semi-automatic and shot them all down? "

Rick took a few breaths, then opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Something like that," he said. "What about you?"

"Don't deviate. How did you get injured?" TC insisted.

"TC ..."

"_Orville!_"

Rick sighed and blinked a few times.

"He grabbed me from behind and disarmed me. My only chance was to ram him into a glass case and hope he would hurt himself. "

He closed his eyes again and took a trembling breath. The fever rose again, TC witnessed.

"And?" he asked, reaching for a damp cloth and gently dabbing his friend's forehead with it. "Did he hurt himself?"

The pause now was clearly too long.

"Yes."

"It killed him," TC said.

Rick said nothing more, but it wasn't necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

There was nothing he could do for his friend.

He could only stay with him and calm him down as the fever rose, until his friend was no longer listening. All TC could do was pulling up the blankets and muttering soothing words, staying with him, showing him that he wasn't alone.

Not alone in a prison cell of the taliban.

But Rick wasn't always delirious, he was resting on the couch in the office of La Mariana, trembling from fever. He wasn't responsive anymore whenever TC was speaking to him and by the time Thomas and Higgins returned with a pill bottle, TC was worried sick already.

Thomas crouched next to the couch and put his hand on Rick's forehead.

"My god," he said. "That must be 104 or more."

TC nodded but didn't say anything. What was there to say?

Higgins went into the kitchen and found a mortar in which she grounded the antibiotics into a powder that she then dissolved in water. TC hold him as Thomas gently spoon-fed Rick the mixture until they thought they had given him a sufficient amount. Then they put him back on the couch, covered him carefully with a blanket, and waited.

They repeated the procedure two more times within the next few hours, changed the bandage and let their friend rest again, then the fever finally subsided. Rick slept for a few hours that night, apparently deeply and painless.

The next morning Rick opened his eyes, searched for TC's gaze and smiled laboriously.

"How did you ... get on at the airport?" he asked.

TC closed his eyes in relief and smiled.

* * *

"When was the last time you ate?" Thomas asked.

Rick stood next to him in the kitchen with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand, and seemed to be thinking seriously. He stared into his mug and shook his head.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Around the same time you did, I guess."

Thomas studied his friend.

The antibiotics had worked, quickly and effectively. Just 12 hours ago, the fever had been so high, Rick had been delirious. It had frightened his friends how quickly his condition had deteriorated right before their eyes.

TC opened a refrigerator door and started browsing when Higgins entered the kitchen. She smiled at Rick.

"It's good to see you on your feet," she said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Rick said. "Thanks to my friends."

He nodded to Higgins, then looked over at Thomas and TC.

"Mahalo."

His friends had stopped their doing, touched by the moment. Thomas finally cleared his throat and TC sighed.

"Maybe you'll finally tell us what happened to you in these three days," TC said to Rick.

"You go first," his friend said.

* * *

It was the first break they had had in the past five days and the first time in a long time that they were eating together again. None of them was able to eat much, but the mere fact of being in the company of friends and having a moment's rest gave them back some strength.

TC described the events at the airport up to Toni's arrest. Rick pondered a moment as TC came to this point as if he had to think about what he just heard. Then he sighed.

"I can't say I'm surprised," he then admitted. "After everything I had to learn about the contents of the stick."

Thomas reached for his arm and looked him in the eye.

"We'll get Toni free," he promised. "Trust me. Higgins and I will get to it tomorrow morning, take the stick to the police- "

But Rick raised a hand.

"Not so quickly," he objected. "Maybe you'll change your mind."

* * *

The gusts of wind tore at the truck and Rick had to put all his concentration into keeping the vehicle on the road. The windshield wipers could no longer cope with the rain, so he simply left them out; but that slowed his speed. All he could do was crawl.

There were no other vehicles on the street. Everyone sane was in a building, not outside - definitely not outside. The thought of his friends twitched in Rick's mind for a moment, but he believed them all safely - all except TC and Toni. He could only hope that TC would take care of himself and Toni. Rick knew TC could do that.

He avoided looking in the passenger seat, but then it happened. The man in black was slumped on the seat, bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound. He was passed out or pretended, but Rick had disarmed and bound him, so there was no immediate danger from him.

Rick's thoughts raced. Where did he want to go? Why didn't he turn around and help TC? He won't get very far in this storm; to continue this trip was a really bad idea. Why hadn't he stayed at the airport? Now it looked like he was fleeing.

"Turn right."

Rick glanced aside. The man was barely conscious and held his shoulder with the gunshot wound. He grinned half-heartedly at Rick.

"I should kill you for this." He nodded to his wound.

"Oh yeah?" Rick stared at the street again. It looked like they were under water. He couldn't see anything. "Where - here on the right? I don't see anything. "

"Here," the man exclaimed. "Turn right here."

The truck hurled around as Rick braked and tried to steer the vehicle through the deep puddles. The area seemed familiar to him and yet again not. They could have been anywhere on the island. The truck crept along the street in slow motion until the black man finally said, "Here." But Rick had already recognized the house in front of him and hit the brakes. The truck slid to a stop.

He kicked the door in; there was no other way.

It was dark inside and although Rick had been here before, he had to feel his way along the wall. The storm howled around the house, both he and the black man were soaking wet from the short distance from the truck to the house. Their steps left puddles on the floor. Rick had no idea what to do next. What was he looking for? He heard the man breathing hard behind him.

"So? Where's that stick? "

Then suddenly everything went very quickly. Before Rick knew what he was doing, before he thought that he now had the valuable information that he had to look for a flashdrive, his instinct had taken control. He whirled around and kicked the black man off his feet.

The element of surprise was on his side for a moment, but the man reached for his leg and pulled him to the floor. Rick's head hit something hard in the dark and he passed out briefly, but woke up to the fact that the man pounced on him.

They struggled on the floor, hit furniture and something softer, cardboard boxes maybe. With all his strength, Rick broke away from his attacker and scrambled to his feet; he knew that he had to be quick. But the man was faster, overpowered him from behind, and reached for his weapon. He caught it and then Rick felt the barrel of his own gun press against his neck.

His mind was racing. He knew he had only seconds before he would be dead. He had only one chance.


	10. Chapter 10

His hands were shaking.

He didn't notice until Higgins put her hand over his, wordlessly. He looked up and saw that his friends were looking at him with concern.

They hadn't said a word while he had been talking. He stared at the table top and tried to get himself under control, feeling the gentle pressure from Higgins' hand as if to assure him that it was okay.

Finally Thomas cleared his throat.

"If you hadn't done what you did, you'd be dead now," he said. Rick looked up and found himself in Thomas' fixed gaze. His friend tried to smile. "But you're here. Nothing else is important."

Rick broke eye contact and shook his head.

"That wasn't all."

TC pushed his plate aside and leaned over to him.

"What happened then?"

"I found the USB stick," Rick shortened the story. He left out the hours of desperate searching, in the dark, the periods in which he had simply sunk to the ground somewhere with exhaustion, the wetness that fell through broken window panes, the minutes or hours for which he had no memory. He left out how he had struck the walls in the dark with any tool he had found, until his strength ran out. At some point he had simply passed out.

The storm had raged on.

And it never stopped raining . 

* * *

When he had woken up, he was already feeling cold, but it wasn't until much later that he realized he was getting sick. He must have spent more than a day in Toni's old, half-empty house. The fact that he finally found the stick was a coincidence, as it always is.

He couldn't say where now.

He could no longer match the order of events, put his head in his hands in an attempt to sort his thoughts.

"It's okay," he heard TC's voice. A hand that lay on his shoulder "We can stop, if-"

Rick shook off his friend.

"It's OK. It's just so ... "He swallowed hard. He couldn't look at his friends, didn't want to see their worried looks. "Confusing."

He took a deep breath.

Then he was okay again. 

* * *

The weather had only calmed down somewhat, the journey through half the city had taken hours. Or it had felt that way. He had been standing in front of a workshop that seemed familiar to him, then he had been outside again on the street, standing in the middle of it, in the pouring rain and shouting something in the wind. He had had some plan that he didn't understand himself, and yet he had been afraid to lose his mind.

Someone had grabbed his shoulder, then he had been in a house, someone had put a blanket around his shoulders.

He had asked for a computer.

"_Jesus_," someone else had said. "You look like you've been pulled out of the ocean, you're burning up and you want a _computer_?"

"Please," Rick had said. His strength had been waning. "It's important."

"There's no internet access."

"Doesn't matter."

For a moment nothing had happened.

"OK. But first we'll take a look at this wound. "

Time had passed. Or maybe not. 

* * *

Sometime later someone had put his hands on a keyboard.

"Want me do that?"

"Leave me alone," Rick had said. "Please."

A soft snort.

"We're right next door in case you need us."

"Good."

Steps that had taken off.

He had struggled with the flashdrive, then with the slot, his fingers had been very cold, his left hand hadn't obeyed him properly. Somehow he has gotten the stick working, had found the drive, the folder, the documents.

He had read, hadn't been understanding. It had been dim around him, the light cold and clear. Then too bright again. A dull humming all the time. A generator, maybe.

He had read again. His head wasn't working properly, something was wrong with him, he'd known that, but after reading the documents over and over again, he'd finally understood. He had pulled the stick out of the computer and had switched off the device. He had held the stick in his hand for a long time and had brooded over what he had just experienced. He would never be able to undo his knowledge - as confused and sick he'd felt at the moment - he had known that. He had turned the stick in his hands, again and again.

"Are you finished?"

He had winced.

Someone had been coming closer, had crouched next to him.

"Should I notify your friends? Anyone? "

"No. I'll do it."

He had tried to get up, but suddenly he hadn't been able to held himself upright.

The other had supported him.

"Bad idea, my friend."

He had sunken to the floor again.

Everything had been going dark. 

* * *

Another day had passed, maybe two.

When they finally had been able to step outside the door, Honolulu hadn't been no longer what it had used to be. But the power supply had been back again, the telephone networks were being rebuilt and they had seen a few neighbors in the distance, searching the rubble and starting to inspect the damage.

The island would rise again.

"Where's the truck?" he had asked.

"We drove it into the garage." A clearing of a throat. "It's safe there."

"I have another problem," he had said.

"I know," the other had been saying. "We'll take care of it, if you want us to." 

* * *

"We should destroy the stick," he heard himself say. "The information put us all in danger."

"And Toni?"

Slowly he looked up and saw Thomas' dark, searching eyes.

"If the police have no evidence ..."

"You know the material, we don't," said Thomas firmly. He let Rick draw his own conclusions.

Plates clattered, his friends cleared the table. When he tried to get up to help them, TC pushed him back into the seat.

"Stay," he ordered softly. "Rest a moment. You're exhausted."

"We have to destroy it, TC," he said.

TC's eyes fixed on him.

"We don't have to decide that now."

"TC ..."

The tall man shook his head.

"Thomas got you a few days. We should take some time and consider what to do. "

"And Toni is in custody for that time being," Rick said.

TC took a deep breath.

"She's safe there for now," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Rick sat there in the alcove for a long time, thinking. At some point the dog jumped on his bench and put his head in his lap, waiting for some attention.

Even later, TC sat next to him with a sigh, put a glass of water in front of him, and a few pills next to it. Rick looked up questioningly.

"Your medication," said TC. "Your fever comes and goes. It's not completely gone yet. "

Rick closed his eyes, exhausted.

"I'm fine, TC."

"Bullshit."

Rick blinked.

"You've had such a high fever last night that I thought you wouldn't make it."

TC's voice broke over the last words. The dog raised its head and whimpered.

"And it's not your wound that's causing it. Because that's healing well."

Rick looked at his friend but said nothing.

Sometimes you say more when you don't say anything.

* * *

"Go home, TC."

His friend slowly raised his head and looked at him in astonishment.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'll stay here," Rick said as firmly as he could. "One of the team has to watch the bar."

TC shook his head.

"I'm definitely not going to leave you alone. You're anything but healthy, my friend. "

Thomas came up to them at the table.

"I can stay," he offered Rick. "Higgins is going to drive to the hospital to check on Kumu. TC can take you home, then you can sleep in your own bed again. "

"The couch is not bad," Rick said lightly.

Thomas shook his head.

"Nothing beats your own bed. Especially when you're sick. "

Rick closed his eyes briefly.

"Guys, I appreciate what you're doing, but I'm fine."

Thomas and TC exchanged a look that made clear that they didn't believe him.

* * *

In the evening he started to feel unwell and the fever came back. TC forced him to lie down.

"You could be home now and have it more comfortable," he growled softly. "When the streets are clear tomorrow, I'll take you to a doctor."

Rick didn't argue.

Much later, he was startled because the wind tore at the windows and made loud noises. In the dark he could make out TC's shape, resting on a cot - wherever it came from - next to his couch. His friend didn't wake up, but the dog stood next to him as he scrambled up as if to object.

His knees were like rubber, but he tried to be quiet. His pants were over a chair; he fumbled for the stick in his pockets, found it and clenched his fist around him. Then he stumbled quietly outside, opened a door into the darkness.

Wind and rain whipped his face; he felt the dog press against his legs and heard him whine softly when Rick dropped to his knees, put the stick in front of him on the wooden planks of the old veranda and pounded it with a stone until it was smashed entirely.

Then he laid back on the couch and pulled the covers over him, but his fever rose again and he was freezing all night until exhaustion took over him in the early morning. He felt nothing more.

* * *

Gentle hands placed another blanket over him and tucked it against the edges of the couch. A narrow figure sat on the edge of his bed, a hand brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

"TC brings in Shammy's friend, the doctor," Higgins said calmly. "You've had a high fever again last night, and chills."

She paused.

"We should take you to the hospital, but the emergency rooms are still overcrowded."

He raised his hand and Higgins took it and held it.

"You destroyed the stick," she said. "Thomas found it this morning."

"I should've done it right away," Rick whispered. His voice was rough and it hurt to speak.

"You did the right thing," Higgins assured him.

Rick sighed and closed his eyes. He was relieved and had to admit that he needed an absolution. Even though they cared for him, he felt alienated from his friends since he was back. It was probably a wrong feeling caused by the stress of the endured danger and the fever.

"Don't worry so much," said Higgins as if she'd read his mind. "We'll get through the whole thing. Together."

"I have to think of Toni all the time," he admitted, looking up.

Higgins was listening.

"Did she use me? Has she been used? And by whom? " Rick pondered.

Higgins shook her head.

"Are there copies of the stick? What if-"

Higgins raised a hand and Rick fell silent.

"Rick," she said. "Please. You're way too sick to worry about everything. You need to rest. "

"Let us worry about things." Thomas stepped in and crouched next to the couch. He smiled bravely at his friend.

"I go to Katsumoto and ask him to give you a few more days."

"For what?" Rick asked confused.

Higgins and Thomas exchanged glances.

"The police wants your testimony."

Rick snorted.

"I ... I hardly remember anything-"

"And that's a good thing," said Thomas. "TC gets this doctor Shammy knows. If he has treated you, we will ask him for a medical certificate. "

"What? Why..." Rick struggled to his feet and fended off Higgings' attempts to stop him. "Thomas, what have you-"

"He's gone."

All three stopped and turned to the door. TC stepped closer, shoulders sagging.

"He is gone."

"Gone... where?" Thomas asked blankly.

TC raised his hands helplessly.

"The underground doctor-" He made a gesture. "Is underground again."

"_What?_" Thomas asked, horrified. "Now? He'll be needed here. "

"Yes," said TC. "But even more underground. The _haole_ have hospitals, the poor have nothing. "

He came closer, looked at Higgins and nodded towards Rick.

"How is he?"

But Rick reacted before Higgins could answer.

"What's going on here?" He looked at his friends, annoyed. "What? Would someone please explain that to me? "

Thomas raised his hands.

"Please calm down-"

Rick pushed the covers off and sat up. Higgins put a hand on his shoulder but couldn't stop him.

"Rick, please-" she said.

"Stop it," Rick blurted out. "Stop doing things behind my back. I know you have some goddam plan. "

Thomas exchanged glances with Higgins and TC, then sighed.

"You know more than is good for you right now," he said to Rick. "You are the only one who knows the contents of the stick-"

"Maybe Toni knows, too," Rick said.

Thomas' gaze became compassionate.

"That would mean that she've used you."

"Yes, exactly." Rick took a breath. "Yes, exactly, Thomas, that would mean it."

"She didn't do that," his friend said.

"You don't know that," Rick spat.

His head swam, breathing became more difficult. He felt Higgins' hot hand on his shoulder.

"Rick," she said soothingly. Maybe _he_ was the one who was hot. The fever rose again. He closed his eyes briefly. Why couldn't he get rid of that fricking fever?

"Rick," said Thomas now. "You're in no condition to-"

Rick opened his eyes and looked angrily at Thomas.

"I don't give a shit about my condition," he exclaimed. "I won't let you interfere. I won't let you risk your freedom and your life for these documents. "

He had to turn away and cough.

Higgins held him by the shoulder. It was the only thing that grounded him at the moment.

"I'll go to the police and tell them everything I know," he said dully, then straightened up and looked at his friends in turn.

"And you will stay out of this. Promise me. "

He saw their concerned looks, but none of them said anything.

"_Promise me_," Rick repeated.

"No," said Thomas firmly. "We won't."

Then everything went black again.


	12. Chapter 12

I AM terribly sorry for the looooong delay. This will be the last chapter of the story, but I'd suffered a severe case of translator's block. Something didn't feel right and even with all my corrections to the text still don't. But I decided to post it anyway and move on.

* * *

She looked exhausted, but when Thomas asked how she was doing, she said she would be okay otherwise.

"Are they treating you properly?" Thomas sat down at the table opposite her. The guard posted behind him.

"How's Rick doing?" Toni asked. "Detective Katsumoto told me he was sick."

Thomas sighed and looked down at his hands.

"He's got fever episodes from unknown origin," he admitted. "In the ER they changed his medication and sent us back home. They have more serious cases at the moment. "

Toni hung her head.

"I should never have asked him to do that."

"Toni." She looked up and directly into Thomas's pleading look. "Please entrust Higgins and me with your case. We'll bring in a lawyer and get you out of here. "

Toni shook her head. "I've already accepted all the responsibility."

Thomas shook his head in disbelief.

"For what?"

"Treason."

"_What?_" Thomas exclaimed. "They will impose a severe punishment for that, Toni!"

"I didn't leak anything," Toni insisted. "Just stored delicate information. And Rick doesn't know anything. He didn't even know what to look for in my house. "

"He wanna go to the police as soon as he feels up to it."

Toni reached for Thomas' hand. The guard behind Thomas said sternly, "Ma'am!"

"Thomas, he mustn't!" she exclaimed. "He doesn't know anything!"

"What do you know about the flashdrive?" Thomas asked. "Do you know its content?"

"Not exactly," Toni admitted. "Only a few things. I haven't read it. "

"Rick has."

Toni looked at Thomas with wide eyes. "You have to stop him from going to the police, Thomas, please," she said imploringly. "He's just a friend who tried to help. He has nothing to do with it. "

"But you asked him to get the stick."

"But not to read it!"

"Who gave you the stick, Toni?" Thomas asked . "Who was your client?"

Toni shook her head and rose. "I'm not going to drag more innocent people into it," she said firmly, waving to the guard. "I'm done here."

She turned to Thomas again. "Don't let Rick make a statement!"

"Toni," Thomas said. "Hire us, please."

Toni smiled bitterly. "No, Thomas," she said. And let the guard take her out of the room.

* * *

Katsumoto was waiting for him outside.

"Did she revoke your mandate?" the detective wanted to know.

Thomas frowned. "We didn't have the mandate at all."

"Magnum, otherwise I wouldn't have let you see her," Katsumoto corrected, then glanced at the clipboard in his hand. "Or maybe I made a mistake there."

He stared at the papers. As always, one couldn't read his face. "It can happen."

Thomas took a deep breath. "Gordon, if you really-"

"Anyway," Katsumoto interrupted. "Either she will change her mind tonight or I'll have to tranfer her to the FBI tomorrow morning."

"She won't change her mind," Thomas said .

Katsumoto looked thoughtful.

"How's Rick doing?" he asked.

Thomas shook his head. "Not really better," he admitted. "He's okay during the day, but his condition changes in the evening and at night he'll run a high fever. And nothing helps. "

"Did he see a doctor?"

"Yes." Thomas ran a hand through his hair. "But the medication doesn't work. Not in the long run, at least. "

Katsumoto nodded. "So he can't testify."

Thomas looked at the detective seriously.

"No," he said firmly. "Not for the time being."

"The prosecutor desperatly wants Rick to testify," Katsumoto warned. "At the moment, all evidence indicates that Rick is involved."

"He was-" started Thomas.

Katsumoto raised a hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear anything, Magnum. Get him a lawyer and plan your strategy well. As long as he's so sick, we can't get to him. But as soon as he feels better ... "

Thomas nodded.

* * *

Of course, they had taken him to the property, this time in the guest house, so Thomas could keep an eye on his friend.

Rick had protested, but they had to get him out of the line of fire. La Mariana would open again soon, public life in Honolulu would start again soon. He couldn't be seen. They had to think about how to proceed.

Rick had been silent and inaccessible since their dispute. He refused to discuss a strategy with the friends, insisting that he would drag them all down. They couldn't make it clear to him that they were on his side. He couldn't make it clear to them that he just wanted to protect them.

TC and Higgins looked up when Thomas entered the guest house.

"How did it go?" Higgins asked. "Did she tell you anything?"

Thomas dropped wearily on a couch. "Nothing we could use to help her."

"Just like our friend," TC said slowly.

"Katsumoto says we should get him a lawyer," said Thomas. "They will call him in soon, fever or not. Until then, we have to have a strategy. "

"That won't be easy," TC said. "Because he doesn't talk to us about it."

"We thought so too," said Higgins, turning her notebook so that Thomas could see the display and pushing it across the table to him. "This is a list of lawyers-"

"That's bullshit."

The three friends looked up in surprise.

Rick leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, a pose of rejection, but they knew how hard it was for him to keep himself upright.

Thomas turned a little to him. "How are you?"

"I don't need a lawyer," Rick said dully, ignoring Thomas' question. "At least none of your ... list, Higgins."

Higgins sat up a little. "What do you suggest?"

Rick left it unanswered, left his position and sat in one of the armchairs. He looked down and clenched his fists.

"Rick," said Thomas calmly. "We just wanna help you. But you have to let us help you. "

Rick looked up. "I don't want your help," he said bitterly. "I'm not going to drag you into it. If you don't get it, please let me go. "

Thomas forced himself to stay calm. "You are not a prisoner on the property," he clarified. "You are free to leave whenever you want to. You just won't get very far because you are still sick and we have no idea what's wrong with you."

Rick suppressed a sigh and broke eye contact.

"Come to your senses, Rick," insisted Thomas. "Please. We understand that you wanna protect us, but you need our help. "

They waited. It seemed like an eternity to them. They watched Rick think about it, weighing his chances, and go through his options. Their options.

Then finally he looked up and looked at his friends one after the other.

"I don't remember anything," he said then, "How should I? I'm sick."

Higgins nodded in agreement. "We'll need a doctor, not a lawyer," she said.'

TC shook his head. "I know that was our plan, but the cops will see through it right away," he said.

"It doesn't matter." Frenetically Higgins typed on the keyboard of her notebook. "As long as the attest is uncontested, Rick can rely on it."

Thomas and TC exchanged glances.

"We'll only need a doctor who confirms-"

"You can stop looking, Higgy," Rick said. "I know someone."

* * *

The call came the next day.

"She wants to see you," said Thomas. "But it has to be today. The FBI will pick her up tomorrow. "

Rick took a deep breath.

"I don't wanna see her."

Thomas studied his friend. Rick was actually serious.

"You sure?" Thomas asked.

Rick turned away. "Yes."

* * *

He went to bed early.

But he didn't get a fever that night.

It was like he had answered a question to himself.

\- THE END-

* * *

Thanks for reading!

There will be a sequel to the story. Like last time I will post a coda so you can keep your alerts.


End file.
